Power distribution systems properly distribute electrical power among plural loads. A typical distribution system often includes a single source of power providing power to plural electrical branch circuits. The branch circuits may provide power at equal voltage levels, as required. For example, a typical power distribution system might include a polyphase power source in a wye configuration. The voltage across any pair of windings is 208 volts AC, while the voltage between any single terminal and a common or neutral point is 120 volts AC. The branch circuits may comprise any combination of the above.
In wiring a facility, direct connections are often made between an outlet receptacle and one of the branch circuits. In such instances, the load demand or balance is, at best, estimated. It may turn out that load imbalances result owing to greater power requirements on some branch circuits than others.
The above problem is particularly acute in an office environment. With the advent of using modular furniture systems it is often desirable that lighting loads and outlet receptacles be provided as part of the modular furniture. However, such modular requirements often utilize modular wiring systems as part and parcel to the furniture components. Such systems are not conducive to hard wiring specific loads to specific branch circuits.
The present invention is intended to solve one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.